Changing Destiny
by Celeste Tsuki-Koi
Summary: The Weiss gang meets a special girl who unknowingly changes them for the better. But others notice how special she is too, and when her past comes back to haunt her, what will she do? What will Weiss do? Read to find out!!!!!! (Mild language)
1. Default Chapter

Ossu minna!!! Celeste Tsuki-Koi here. I have been reading some SM/WK crossovers and I liked them sooo much I had to write my own. I wrote a little beginning to test and see if anyone likes the story so far. If you like it, REVIEW IT!!!! The faster I get reviews the faster I write it. You can review on fanfic.net, or e-mail me at Celeste_TsukiKoi@hotmail.com or rana_suule@yahoo.com. I will respond to all e-mails. Anyway on with the fic!!!! Ja ne.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz{I think I spelled that right}, but I would love to buy Aya-kun. Lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was a good kick, Tori. You just need to kick it a little harder next time, okay?" Ken said as he kneeled in front of Tori and instructed him.  
  
"Hai, Ken-san. I'll kick it so hard and fast, Kari won't even be able to see it!!" Tori said with lots of enthusiasm.  
  
Ken laughed. "That's the spirit Tori. And just call me Ken. I don't like formalities, alright?"  
  
"Sure," Tori replied as he ran to the other side of the field where his teammates were.  
  
"Good save, Kari," Ken said to the goalie as he walked over there to get the ball from her.  
  
"Arigatoo," Kari said as she blushed at the compliment Ken made to her.  
  
She handed him the ball and he went to the center of the field to start the game again.  
  
As he was about to put the ball down and start the game, one of the children noticed someone on the sidelines watching "Hey look it's Miss Tsukino! Lets go talk to her!!" The boy yelled as he ran over to talk to the woman. About all the other kids ran over to talk to her too.  
  
"So much for practice today," Ken said then sighed as he picked the soccer ball up from the grass.  
  
He loved teaching the children soccer and spending with them, but they were very easily distracted. He turned around and walked over to where the children were. He didn't really look at who they were talking to until he was a short distance away. Ken inwardly gasped and his eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him.  
  
The word that came into his mind when he looked at her was stunning. She had a striking figure with long legs and a trim waist. He was close enough for her to notice him, and as she turned to him and smiled, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Her eyes were a deep sapphire with silver flecks shooting through and shone with pleasure {I know, I really detailed her here, but she is my ALL TIME favorite character, ESPECIALLY when she has silver hair and is not ditzy, plus it goes with the story}. They matched her hair perfectly. She had silvery hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and braided, then looped under to secure the end. Even with her hair braided and looped, it went past her shoulders. What really interested him was the air of innocence and purity she gave off. She was wearing a long lavender skirt with flowers imprinted on it, and a matching lavender shirt. As she was talking to the children gathered around her, she made her way over to where Ken was standing, looking her over. She laughed at something a little girl said and stopped a little away from Ken and looked up at him.  
  
She gave a small bow to him and said, "Konnichi wa. My name is Tsukino Serena."  
  
Ken bowed also and held his hand out toward her. He noticed that when she shook his hand she pulled back quickly but she still had a warm smile so he didn't think anymore of it and said, "Konnichi wa. My name is Hidaka Ken."  
  
One of the little boys giggled and proudly announced, "Miss Tsukino is our new teacher. She's really nice and gave us all chocolate and lets us play!"  
  
Serena giggled also at what the boy said and Ken was amazed at how it sounded like the tinkling of bells {I know it sounds corny, but it goes with the story, PLUS my friend made me put it in!!} The children all stood and listened to her, just enjoying her presence. She stopped giggling and looked at Ken with amusement and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm not a teacher, yet. I'm a student teacher, assisting some of the teachers. I'm hoping to be one soon." She smiles at Ken and says, "do you teach here Mr. Hidaka? I haven't seen you around the school any today."  
  
Ken smiled back at her and replied, "Please just call me Ken, and no I don't work here Miss Serena. I just spend time with the children and show them how to play soccer after school while they wait for their parents to pick them up."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun and please just call me Serena," she commented.  
  
Then a little boy grabs Serena's hand and says eagerly, "PLEASE Miss Serena play with us!!!"  
  
And all the other children crowded around her and begged her to play soccer with them. Ken looked on in amusement. He could tell that the children must really like her to want her to play soccer with them on her first day. He chuckled as they grabbed her hands and hugged her as they tried to convince her to play with them. She also laughed at their antics.  
  
"Sorry little ones, but I can't play today. Not in this skirt. But I will sit on the bench and watch if you want," Serena replied as she saw their sad faces and looked up at Ken who was watching the whole thing with amusement and said to him, "that is if you don't mind Ken-kun. I don't want to bother you."  
  
Ken slightly blushed when she called him 'Ken-kun'. He smiled at her and shrugged saying, "Sure, I don't mind."  
  
She smiled a thanks at him and looked to the children that surrounded her. They brightened up when she said she would watch and nearly dragged her to the bench. Ken laughed at the children's behavior toward Serena. Serena sat down on the bench and set her bag down beside her and watched as the children ran and took their places and started the game again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The game continued for about half an hour when Ken called the game, with Ken's side winning 6 to 4. It was obvious the children loved Serena being there. Whenever one of them scored a goal or saved the ball, they would look over to Serena who clapped and cheered for them. She cheered for both sides. When the children's parents picked them up, they all said bye to Serena and Ken. When they all left, Serena picked her book bag up and walked over to Ken.  
  
"That was a good game, Ken-kun. You're really good," Serena said as she stopped in front of Ken.  
  
Ken blushed slightly at her praise. He had been complimented before, but never by someone like her. He could tell she really meant what she said by the way her eyes sparkled and shone with honesty.  
  
"Doomo," he said and grinned when she smiled at him. "Have you been living here long?" He questioned wanting to know more about her.  
  
"No, I just moved into my new apartment three days ago, but I used to come around here some before I moved here. I haven't really walked around and found out where everything is yet, though. I've been too busy moving and getting ready to teach here," she explained as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
The teachers and parents had already left by now and the only vehicle in the parking lot was Ken's bike. When they got to the parking lot and Serena saw Ken's bike, her eyes widened and she exclaimed excitedly, "Sugoi! That's yours Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken chuckled at her expression and seeing her excitement. "Hai, it's my bike. Do you ride?"  
  
"Not really. I rode a few times with a friend. It was always fun. Well, I better get going. I have a long walk ahead of me," Serena said as she started to turn around.  
  
"Serena wait. Do you want a ride?" Ken asked as Serena turned back around and her eyes widened at his offer. Ken was surprised himself. He had no idea why he asked her if she wanted to ride. It just came out, but he didn't regret it.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo for the offer Ken-kun, but I'm not going home right now. I'm going to walk around a bit. I'm looking for a flower shop so I can get some flowers."  
  
Ken laughed at what she said. She tilted her head and looked at him curiously that made him laugh even more. "Are you really looking for a flower shop?" When she nodded he continued, "I actually work at a flower shop a few miles away."  
  
She giggled and her eyes twinkled, "do you really? Sugoi! What a coincidence! Are you sure you don't mind. I mean I'm not really dressed for it," She stated as she looked down to her dress.  
  
Ken smiled as he opened the seat of his car and got out his extra helmet and handed it to her.  
  
"Sure I don't mind and all you need to do is pull up your skirt a little so it doesn't get caught and you'll be fine."  
  
His statement made her blush and she hesitated a moment longer before she nodded and took the helmet from Ken. She handed him her book bag and when he put it in his seat, along with his stuff, and closed it, she carefully got on the bike and put the helmet on. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was blushing because she had to pull her skirt all the way up to her knees. Ken blushed himself when he saw her long shapely legs. {Stop thinking perverted thoughts!}  
  
He got on himself and put his own helmet on. Before he started it he turned around to Serena and asked, "are you ready?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled saying, "hai!"  
  
When he started his bike he felt her hesitate once more with uncertainty before her slim arms slowly surround his waist and he couldn't help but think how he liked the feel of her arms around him. As he got out of the parking lot, he revved the engine and went faster, Serena's arm tightened around his waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are you doin' back there Serena," Ken yelled so she could hear him.  
  
"Fine," she yelled back. "This is so much fun, Ken-kun!!!" She laughed ecstatically.  
  
Ken smiled at this. He suddenly sped up and chuckled as he heard her squeal in excitement and tightened her arms even more around his waist. She started laughing too.  
  
It took only fifteen minutes to get to the flower shop with Ken's pace, but he enjoyed every moment of it. He found it calming just being around Serena. She was so refreshing and cheerful, it was hard to feel any other way around her. On the way they talked a little and he found out she used to live in the Juban district. He told her that he used to be in soccer, but didn't mention why he didn't play anymore, and she didn't ask. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Ken slowed the bike down and stopped a little ways away from the shop. Ken got off the bike and turned around and helped Serena off. When she got off the bike, she took off the helmet and smiled broadly at Ken.  
  
"That was so much fun, Ken-kun. I forgot how exciting riding was. Doomo arigatoo, Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken smiled back at her. He thought she looked even more beautiful with her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. Her happy mood was so contagious, he couldn't help but smile. He took her helmet and put it on the bike with his and pushed the bike alongside him as he and Serena walked down the sidewalk toward the flower shop.  
  
"Your welcome Serena. The shop is just a little ways away down the street. We get people coming in all the time so I don't like driving up to the front of the shop. I don't want to hit anyone. So anyway, what kind of flowers are you looking for? I can probably tell you if we have them or not."  
  
Serena smiled at him and looked around, saying, "I'm actually looking for a arrangement of different kinds. I want a bouquet of Glory of the Snow, Violacea Tulip, Hollandia, and some Lily of the Valleys. I also want a single Calla Lily separate. Do you have those in your shop, Ken-kun," Serena asked as she looked at him again.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at her and answering her. "We got a shipment of Glories the other day and we have some Tulips and Hollandias, but I will have to see about the lilies."  
  
"If you don't have some, that's okay. Is that your shop up ahead, Ken- kun?"  
  
"Hai, that's the shop up ahead."  
  
They finally came within distance of the flower shop. Serena suddenly giggled at something and Ken looked at her in amusement and curiosity.  
  
"What are you giggling about Serena?"  
  
Serena giggled some more before looking at Ken with her eyes shining with amusement. "Gomen, Ken-kun. I just read the name of your shop. 'Koneko no Sumu Ie'? {That means 'Kitty in the House'. I LOVE the name. It's so Kawaii!!! LOL} It's Sugoi! I like it." She giggled some more which caused him to chuckle.  
  
"Well I wasn't the one that named it. Momoe, the person who owned the shop before us, named it that and we kept the name for her. She still hangs around the shop. She's there all the time and doesn't talk much, but she tries to help out now and then and we don't mind."  
  
"How many other people work there with you," Serena asked.  
  
"All in all there are four of us. We all get along pretty good. I'll introduce you to them when we get in the shop."  
  
When they got closer, Serena noticed all the girls standing in front of the store crowding around the windows. She looked surprised and turned to Ken.  
  
"Wow Ken-kun, you sure get a LOT of business. Why are they all just standing outside? Are they waiting to order or something," Serena looked at him curiously.  
  
He blushed slightly looking uncomfortable and gave Serena a lopsided grin and replied, "They aren't actually customers Serena. They are always there, crowding around the windows and hanging around in the shop."  
  
Serena titled her head at him and looked at him curiously. 'Like a kitten', Ken thought to himself. She arched a perfect eyebrow and when realization dawned she grinned widely at him.  
  
"Oh, I get it. All those girls have the hots for you and your friends, don't they?" She giggled when she saw him blush. "How Sugoi! They must come by everyday and watch you guys work and I bet they flirt with you all the time don't they, Ken-kun," she teased.  
  
He blushed even more and Serena laughed and lightly slapped his arm. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you Ken-kun. I think it's sweet."  
  
"You're the only one, Serena. They're all pretty much just a big nuisance to us when we try to work. The only one who doesn't really mind them is Yohji," Ken chuckles and Serena looks at him curiously and he adds, "but then again, Yohji loves the attention as long as their 18 years or older."  
  
Serena smiles and says, "Ah, he must be quite the lady's man huh?"  
  
"That he is. He likes working when the girls are watching. That is until our other friend gets fed up with all the girls and makes them leave."  
  
They were now just a few feet away from the shop. Just as he finished his sentence, they saw all the girls walk away with sullen, heartbroken looks.  
  
Serena giggled as they made their way to the door and said, "Guess we were right on time to miss the rush, huh Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken parked his bike beside the shop and go his and Serena's stuff out of the compartment. As Ken handed Serena he bag and got his own he said, "I guess I should warn you now before you go in. Aya and Yohji can be a bit.intense at times."  
  
"How so," Serena asked.  
  
"Aya isn't much for conversation and like you said Yohji is pretty much a playboy. Just be prepared."  
  
Serena smiled and said, "Olay. I'm ready."  
  
They walked up to the door and Ken held the door for Serena as they walked in and the bell jingled announcing their presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the bell jingled announcing someone coming into the shop, Aya almost groaned out loud. It was just him and Yohji in the front and neither of them looked to see who had come in. Omi was in the back getting some water for the plants outside, Yohji was standing off to the side putting some flowers in order, and Aya was sitting on a stool behind the counter checking next weeks inventory list. He wanted to growl at whoever came in. He was already irritated enough from that mob of girls he ran off earlier so they could get some work done. If it was another one of those girls that had just come to drool over one of them, he was tempted to get his katana.  
  
"If you're not here to buy something, leave," he said coldly still not looking to see who it was.  
  
Ken and Serena looked at each other and grinned and gave her an 'I-told-you- so' look which made Serena laugh. This finally caught Aya and Yohji's attention and they looked at Serena and Ken somewhat taken aback.  
  
Ken looked at Aya with a grin and scratched the back of his head saying, "So does that mean I don't have to work today and I can go home?"  
  
This made Serena giggle again and she covered her mouth with her hand and Yohji just smirked at Ken's comment. Aya, on the other hand, was not amused. He glared at Ken and pointed to the door that lead to the back to the store.  
  
Ken just shrugged his shoulders and mutter quietly, "Guess not." He walked to the door, but before he went in, he turned around and said, "I have to change clothes and then I be back to get that for you, okay Serena?"  
  
Serena smiled at him and answered, "Sure Ken-kun. I'll be here waiting."  
  
He nodded and turned back around and walked into the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SOOOO, how did you like it so far? Sorry for the cliffie!! And if you are wondering why I had Serena straddle the bike instead of just sitting on it sideways is because I saw a girl do that and I ripped her skirt off and hurt her. Besides it want along with the story I hope to be getting more chapters out soon, but I'm not able to get on the internet that often. I paid for a month and then it will be cut off and the computers at my local libraries won't let me update anything or add new chapters. But I will try. And if you want to read more of this fic, you will have to REVIEW. Oh, and tell me who you think Serena should be with. Please review because the more reviews I get, the more I will be inspired to write chapters. Till then,  
  
Ja ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Celeste Tsui-koi 


	2. Author Note

I must beg everyone's forgiveness. I have not written any new chapters in SOO long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I haven't been able to get on a computer that works in so long, I was about to go crazy!!!!!!!! The only computers that I have been able to use over the years was computers at the library. They would not let me download (or is it upload?) any new chapters or author updates to any of my stories. I could only check out and review other peoples stories. I hope to start writing again soon, but seeing as I am now in college, it will take awhile so don't get your hopes up. Once again please forgive me. I hope to be writing again soon, so until then, please bare with me.

Celeste Tsuki-Koi


End file.
